Cop Out
Cop Out is the fifth episode of Season 3. It first aired on September 22, 2000. Synopsis Townsville police officer, Mike Brikowski gets fired for slacking off and eating donuts, while the Powerpuff Girls handle everything and Brikowski vows revenge on the girls for his firing. Plot The City of Townsville, like many cities big and small, loves its hard-working police department. However, Officer Mike Brikowski is by far the worst cop in the department--he makes no effort to stop crime or help Townsville citizens. Instead, he lets his fellow officers do all the work, while he sleeps and eats doughnuts. One day, there's a bank robbery and his partner, Perez, calls for back-up while he's asleep. The rest of the cops arrive to handle the situation. The police chief notices Brikowski sleeping and yells at him to wake up, but to no avail. Soon, the Powerpuff Girls show up and stop the robbery, then Brikowski and his partner drive away. Brikowski wakes up to hear his partner tell him how the girls saved the day, but Brikowski says that the girls are taking all the credit from the police and also tells him to stop for his first doughnut of the day. In addition, he also tells his partner that he is up for a promotion any day (even though he has never done any police work), even as the girls--as he claims--steal his spotlight. Later at the police station, the chief calls Brikowski to his office; Brikowski walks over thinking that he is getting his promotion as his fellow cops angrily glare at him. The grim truth hits him, as the chief fires him and demands that he must leave immediately; in addition to his habits of sleeping on the job, his poor work ethics, and his overall laziness, the chief goes on to say that he is the "worst, most incompetent officer he has ever known". Brikowski hands over his badge, sunglasses, and doughnut (he gets to keep his gun as a souvenir). Brikowski, in his defense, believes that the chief laid him off because he has to make cutbacks thanks to the Powerpuff Girls doing so much more work, and refuses to believe that he was fired for being lazy. He destroys a picture of the girls before leaving, much to the chief's shock. That night, he watches TV in his apartment when he sees the girls on the news and him being lazy. He goes into a rage and throws the TV out the window, planning on getting rid of the girls once and for all. The next day, Brikowski puts his plan into action, starting with telling the Mayor that crooks are planning on taking confiscated weapons from the police warehouse and asking what to do. The Mayor suggests calling the Powerpuff Girls, to which Brikowski agrees. The girls arrive and he tells them where the crooks are. They go in as he warns them to be careful. But his former partner, Perez, follows him and calls the chief to say that Brikowski is up to no good. While the girls are inside, supposedly on a patrol of the police department's confiscated arms, Mike releases gas to put them to sleep. They wake up to find themselves chained to a large metal block over a tub of acid; the chains themselves were apparently from Mojo Jojo. They ask why he is doing this and he says that the girls and their deeds are discrediting the police force in general. Even as they say that is not true, and that the police are important to Townsville, he ignores their reasoning, silencing them when they try to convince him to stop, and lowers them into the acid. The other cops, including the Chief and Perez arrive to rescue the girls and arrest Brikowski for his crimes. Perez tries to stop the crane but is too late. He raises it to find out if the girls are okay; for the first time, Blossom discovers that she and her sisters are immune (for the most part) to corrosive acid, leaving little bruises. While Brikowski is being taken to jail, he utters the tale of a good cop gone bad. Blossom responds by telling him that he is not a good cop gone bad, but a bad cop gone worse, much to the narrator's amusement. The narrator then tells Brikowski that he will not have any doughnuts in jail before using the end tag, thanking not only the girls but also the fine upstanding men and women of the Townsville Police Department. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom **Bubbles **Buttercup *Mike Brikowski *Officer Perez *Chief of Police Minor Roles *The Mayor of Townsville *Kevin *Maggie *Mojo Jojo (Mentioned) Trivia *Although the recurring donut store, Donut Thing doesn't make an appearance in this episode, a similarly titled, Hooters-esque parody, called "Donut King" does make an appearance. *It's revealed that the Powerpuff Girls are mostly acid-proof, though the acid does hurt them a little. *There is a movie called Cop Out starring Bruce Willis and Tracy Morgan which was released 10 years after this episode aired. *In real life, if the officer got fired, the chief would not allow him/her to keep their gun as a souvenir, since the gun is police property. Continuity *Bubbles reminisces about their concert in "Mime for a Change", and briefly sings some of "Love Makes The World Go Round". Cultural References *Everyone on the police force is a parody on a celebrity or historical figure, at least in voice. Mike Brikowski is a parody on both Jack Nicholson and Danny DeVito, Officer Perez is a parody on Cheech Marin, and The Chief of Police is a parody on Martin Luther King Jr. **All three of them are voiced by Jeff Bennett. *Several of the many doughnut stores, featured in this episode, are parodies on real life restaurants. **Windy's is a parody on Wendy's. **Donut King is a pun on Burger King, though the way the waitresses there are portrayed, seems to be a parody on Hooters. Although There is a real life Donut King in austrailia Category:Episodes Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:Episodes written by Don Shank Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kevin Kaliher Category:Episodes directed by Robert Alvarez Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day